The Bet
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Draco makes a bet with Hermione – whoever can get ten dates with ten different people first can make the loser their personal slave for the week. Who will win? Who will lose? Laughter, hilarity, and romance shall ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Bet

**Summary**: Draco makes a bet with Hermione – whoever can get 10 dates with 10 different people first can make the loser their personal slave for the week. Laughter, hilarity, and romance shall ensue.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter and there is a bit of suggestive material in here so just letting you know. Also, I know Charms is a 7th year course but for the sake of factual info we'll just let this be set anywhere from 5-7th years without all the Dark Lord drama. Don't want Voldy hogging my plot!

**Rating**: Kt – T for language and a bit of Draco's dirty talk

--

"I bet I can get ten dates before you do," Draco Malfoy challenges haughtily as he casually slumps into one of the chairs we share in the commons. I roll my eyes, not believing what I am hearing. This is what I get for sharing my love life with my worst enemy and my new roommate thanks to Dumbledore thinking we would be great heads together. I should never have said anything about stupid Philippe standing me up…

"Why do you say that?" I ask, looking up from my Charms book.

"Well because you came in here having yourself a little bit of a fit about some guy standing you up and not meeting you for your date. You went on and on about how stupid guys are and how we are nothing more than immature little newts who wouldn't know the meaning of love if it came up and bit us in the…"

"I remember what I said," I rolled my eyes, annoyed with his play-by-play, "I want to know what prompted this little bet you've just challenged me to."

"Well, your luck with guys hasn't been the best – actually, you don't have any luck at all when it comes to guys – so I just think it would be interesting to see who can get ten dates first."

"That's a stupid idea, Malfoy," I scoff, and it is.

"You're just saying that because you know I can get ten dates before you. I have girls all over Hogwarts who are begging to get in my…"

"Ew," I hold up a hand, "Don't go any further with that statement. Besides, I haven't met a single girl who would even consider going out with you. Most girls prefer to go on dates with people who are not foul, loathsome…"

"Evil little cockroaches, I know, I know. But I happen to have a whole following of girls."

"Invisible friends, Malfoy? I thought you'd matured out of that phase last week."

"Very funny," he lets out a huff and brushed the blonde bangs from his face, "We all know who's going to win. Besides, no guy would dare look twice at you, Granger. But let's make this a bit more interesting?"

"How interesting are we talking about?" I asked, a little concerned. I have never trusted Draco Malfoy and know I never will so the idea of making deals and bets with the guy is a bit unnerving.

"The loser has to be the winners slave for a week."

"Fair enough," I nod, "But as the winner's slave, the loser doesn't have to do anything perverted, sexual, disgusting, creepy, or evil, got it?"

"But that's no fun," Draco pouted, reminding me of a little boy who had just been scolded, "But I can see your point. I mean, if you win – which you won't – you would probably make me do something embarrassing like run into Snape's class naked, right? You'd love to see that, wouldn't you? Most girls would…"

"You are the most pompous moron I know," I said as I slammed my book shut, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

"So is it a deal then?" Draco asks and I can't help but sigh, letting out my frustration.

"Fine, it's a deal, happy?"

"Very. Oh, and when I have my dates, you'll probably need to find another place to crash at night," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, knowing that it would get under my skin, and it did.

"You are a sick pig, Malfoy," I stood up and made my way to my room. Behind the safety of my door, I couldn't help but feel a bit concerned about this bet. I had never been on a date before and tonight would have been my first one if Philippe hadn't decided to not show.

And despite my distaste towards Draco, not all other girls felt the same about him. Some, many actually, really did find the pathetic worm attractive which has not made a bit of sense to me but maybe they are just as desperate as he is. That's the only way to explain it. And now, because of Draco and because of me mouthing off my anger to him, I am stuck in the middle of this bloody bet.

Ten dates the soonest – do I even know ten guys? I know Harry and Ron but I could never date them – they are my best friends! I also know Neville. He's sweet and everything but I don't know if he's dating material – then again, he would be a date.

I mentally slap myself – how could I do this? I was using people just to get the most dates and beat Malfoy! That meant I was as bad, if not worse, than him. I shuttered at the thought. But then again, what technically qualifies as a date? Just dinner, a game of chess, a visit to the cinema? Maybe I should ask…

I sigh with desperation and wish I had a fork to gouge my eyes out with because I would definitely rather be doing that than going back out there to ask Draco my question. I love Dumbledore and I know he's a brilliant man but sometimes I think he's literally insane. What was he thinking putting the two of us together? Here it was October and I was amazed that one of us hadn't ended up dismembered.

I muster up my courage, open the door, and peek out. There's Draco, sitting calmly in the chair, ringing a lock of blonde hair around his finger. I roll my eyes and storm up to him. His eyes widen upon seeing me but he sneers his usual sneer and asks, "I thought you were going to bed. What are you doing here?"

"I want to know what qualifies as a date?"

"Well, usually a bit of action but you won't go for that in a million years so how about just a kiss?"

"On the lips?"

"At least on the cheek. But you could always get creative…"

"Are you always such a snotty perv?" I ask, and get a scoff for a reply.

"Fine, on the cheek, happy?"

"Yes. How late are you going to be up?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Why?"

"Because we have a test in Charms tomorrow…"

"We do?"

"Yes – hence me memorizing the book for the past two hours," I rolled my eyes and he only bit his lip for a moment, showing a second of concern.

"Oh well, Charms is the simplest class. It should be a first year requirement."

"Well I hope you feel that way even after you fail," I smirk as I return towards my room.

"I won't fail, Granger."

But when I shut the door, I can hear him muttering curse words right and left. I must say, his vocabulary is pretty colorful. I quickly changed into my pajamas and crawled underneath my sheets. My head is filled with thoughts of Draco and his stupid bet. Maybe I could just tell Harry and Ron that I need to go on a date with them for the bet and they'd be happy to because they'd want to beat Draco…

Maybe they can even tell their friends and they'll all agree just to help me show up that stupid little ferret! I am brimming with excitement as I close my eyes and fall peacefully asleep, trying to ignore the pathetic attempts at charming taking place outside my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

"That's the _dumbest _thing I've ever heard," Ron laughed loudly and a bit annoyingly when I told him about the bet. Harry's reaction wasn't quite as animated.

"And the thinks _he's_ going to win?" He asked.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes, trying to act as if this stupid bet wasn't as intimidating as it really was, "And I-I can't let him win. I have to go on ten dates before he does!"

"What's a date in Malfoy's eyes," Ron asked suspiciously.

"Snogging with some sheet action probably," Harry scoffed, "Hermione, I don't know if you should carry on with this bet. If you do, you're just giving Malfoy what he wants."

"No, because he wants to win. I won't give that to him, Harry. I plan on winning this bet and having Draco Malfoy be my personal slave for the next week."

"But what if you lose?" Ron's eyes darted around nervously, "I mean…you'll have to do whatever he wants – whatever he wants, Hermione. I just…I don't like the sound of that."

"Don't worry, we already discussed it and there'll be nothing perverted, disgusting, sexual, or just creepy. He agreed also. Said something about not wanting to have to run around Snape's room naked."

"He'd like that, wouldn't he," Ron snorted, "So you need ten dates?"

"Yes with ten different people. I was wondering if…" Oh gosh, who knew that this would be so hard. Sure, it wasn't like it would be a real date but the thought of me asking both of them to take me out was a bit unnerving, "Um…I was wondering if…"

"You want us to be your first two dates?" Harry suggested.

"Yes," I exhale, a deflated balloon who had just recently been stretch to almost bursting, "So what do you say? I mean, I know it might be a bit awkward but remember, we are just doing this so we can beat Malfoy, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," they both agreed and we walked off to Charms.

Ron had been right, it was a stupid bet but at least I'd have two dates which is most likely two more than Malfoy expected me to have. As we neared the classroom I tried desperately to rid my mind of all things that had to do with the stupid bet. In a few minutes, I'd have a test to ace and I couldn't be busied with stupid, immature bets with Draco Malfoy.

Speak of the devil. He brushes past us coldly as he makes his way towards his usual desk in the back. I hadn't seen him all morning (I had decided to wake up early and get some extra studying done) and he didn't look the least bit worried about the test he was about to fail miserably. I took my usual seat next to Harry and Ron and flipped my book open.

"What is the Charm used to awaken sleeping objects?" I ask them. Both look towards each other with their eyes wide. I roll my own and say, "Did you two not study at all? Of course not, who am I kidding – it is you two we're talking about. How daft can you be? If you fail this test, it won't be on me."

Ron looks towards Harry and whispers, "Who tied her knickers in a twist?"

"Ronald," I hiss and he shuts up, blushing in the way he usually does.

We sit in quiet and wait for our Professor to come. While we're waiting, I can hear Malfoy talking with his two goons a few rows back and can barely make out a few words but the jest of their conversation was:

"So she said yes?"

"…of course she did…bloddy Granger…beat me…dates."

"…Ten dates…days?"

"It doesn't matter…ten dates first…loser…slave…week."

"You'd better win, Malfoy."

"Psh…Crabbe…question my abilities…girls…fawning…constantly…I am Draco Malfoy…gorgeous…experienced…irreistiable."

I almost gagged. Quickly I stood from my desk and marched over to the back row. Malfoy looked up at me bemused and Crabbe and Goyle whispered something to themselves. I crossed my arms over my chest clearly unhappy with him.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"Draco Malfoy, I suggest you lose this feigned act of superiority and pompousness. You know, I happen to have two dates for tonight lined up. How many do you happen to have?"

Draco's face flushed and Crabbe and Goyle made some sound that much resembled the howl of a pack of howler monkeys. I shot them a glance and they shut up. For some reason, ever since I gave Draco a bloody nose a few years back, they have been a bit squeamish of me.

"I have already had one," Draco smirked, "I met Pansy for breakfast this morning."

"No you didn't," Goyle said, looking confused, more so than usual, "You ate with us because Pansy told you that she had better things to do than waste her breakfast by spending it with you."

"Yeah," Crabbe shot, "Why'd you say you ate with her?"

If looks could kill, the two gargoyles would be dead and buried by now the way Draco was glaring at them. It was a bit amusing and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So I have two dates and you have one rejection. Like I said, I'd lose the pompous act if I were you, Draco Malfoy…"

"Miss Granger would you please take your seat and quit causing disruption in my classroom!"

My cheeks flared and I turned to see Snape standing there. What was he doing here? I quickly returned to my seat, not wishing to get into any arguments with him.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for lacking in preparation."

"Way to go, Hermione," Harry and Ron hissed. I sunk down into my seat and listened as Snape continued to drone further.

"As you all know your usual Charms Professor is out for the week and I shall be taking over for him. It is my understanding that you have a test this week? I hope all of you came prepared – wouldn't want to see any of you endure the stinging pain of public humiliation if you so happen to fail."

Ron mumbled something to Harry who laughed. I kept my attention on Snape though, knowing if I didn't, we'd lose more house points. Bloody Malfoy and his bloody attitude! If it weren't for him…

"Miss Granger, since you are constantly and overkillingly prepared for all your exams, even ones that have yet to be assigned, would you please explain to us how this test will be taken?"

I gulp before spouting out the answer, "Usually we are called up, one by one, to the front of the classroom and the Professor gives us each a different object and three different charms he would like us to perform on the said object. If you get all three charms correct, you make an A, if you get two charms right, you make a C, and if you get none of the charms right, you get an F. It is a pretty fair grading system and completely in favor of those of us who have taken the time to study and…"

"That is all, Miss Granger," Snape's nasally voice cut me off, "Since you seem so ready for this examination, you may come forward. Now then, your Professor has left me with some instructions on which charms to ask you all. Miss Granger, before you, you will see a quill. I want you to charm it into writing."

I pull my wand from my robes and flick it towards the feather, "Scribbulous Scribaro!" I say, and watch as my quill begins to write. For a second, I think I see Snape's lips twitch into a smile but it disappears as quickly as it came.

"Now then, you see the rock there? Charm it into skipping."

I flick my wand at the rock and say, "Pebble jump-jinx."

The rock then begins to bounce down the aisle and stops right at Draco's desk. He picks it up and says the same charm, causing it to skip back to me. It was a nice gesture but I wonder the true meaning behind it. He wants something of me, I can just tell.

"Very good, Miss Granger. Highly impressive, indeed. Now then, there is a piece of paper in front of you. I want you to enchant it into a bird."

My mind instantly and without control flashes back to a once upon a time sort of memory, and I can see Draco sitting across from me in one of our classes. He folds a bird out of paper and blows on it, giving it the flight it needs. It was a beautiful moment, a moment that I actually considered Draco Malfoy being a bit more than his usual cad-like self.

I lifted my wand once again and did as Snape had instructed. He nodded, wrote an A down on a list and called Draco up next. We passed each other when he was making his way to the front and when I went back to my desk.

"Nice," he nodded, "But I can do it better."

"You didn't even study," I scoffed only to merit a smirk and sat back down.

To my surprise, Draco got all three of his charms correct and made his way proudly back to his desk. He stopped over mine and grinned his evil, Malfoy grin.

"Told you."

"Cheater," I hiss but he only ignores me.

Throughout the rest of the charms, I can't even pay attention. I just know there's something weird going on – first Draco acts like he wants something or needs something and then he goes and aces something he didn't even study for.

I vow to find out just what exactly it is that goes on.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

After class, I returned to our commons. When I opened the door, I found Draco sitting on the couch, flicking his wand around out of sheer boredom.

"You're going to accidentally curse yourself if you keep that up," I say, drawing his attention. He puts the wand down on the coffee table and smirks.

"Nice job today in charms, Granger."

"Same to you, Malfoy. Almost _too _nice."

"What do you mean?"

"You hadn't studied and yet you aced it perfectly. Why?"

"Because Charms is easy."

"Whatever," I roll my eyes and take a seat in one of the chairs across from the couch, "So do you have a date yet – and don't lie this time."

Draco straightened up, sitting more properly, more pompously on the couch and grinned infuriatingly. I waited for his answer.

"Actually I do."

"With who?" I asked.

"Lavender."

"Ew."

"What?"

"And here I thought Malfoy's had _standards_," I scoffed, standing up from my chair only to have Malfoy grab hold of my sleeve.

"You're not going anywhere," he hissed, "Until you tell me what you meant by that?"

"I just thought you'd go out with someone better. But you know, it really isn't my business at all whom you choose to date. Well, I have to get going, I am supposed to meet Ron and Harry for lunch. You know what's funny, Malfoy? In about thirty minutes, I'll have two dates out of the way while you'll still be sitting here."

"I hate you," Malfoy scoffed.

"Yeah well the feeling is mutual, buddy. Have fun with Lavender. Oh – and when you're snogging her, keep in mind just _who's_ throat her tongue has been shoved down."

"_Weasley_!" Draco shouted as if it were a curse.

"Mmhmm," I nodded, "And unless you want to partially snog Ronald, I suggest you find yourself another date."

Malfoy mused over this for a moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek (a habit of his when he was thinking or nervous or angry or upset or…) I shake the thought of Draco Malfoy's habits from my head and lower my eyes to my sleeve that he was still holding onto.

"Oh," he says, quickly recoiling and letting my arm fall to my side, "Wait a second – I know what you're trying to do!"

"Oh and what's that?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. This should be good. Draco Malfoy's logic is about as warped as Bellatrix Lastrange when it comes to figuring out people. I can hardly wait to hear his answer.

"You don't want me to go out with Lavender because _you _want me to waste time finding someone else while you're out with whoever you wish."

"That is the most incredibly stupid thing I have ever heard," I huff, annoyed.

"Well it's better than my other idea."

"Oh please do tell."

"You want me to yourself."

My eyes nearly pop from their sockets but I quickly regain my composure, "Draco Malfoy, you may have no standards when it comes to girls but _I_ happen to!"

"You have standards when it comes to girls? Gosh, Granger I knew you were a little strange but I never thought of you to be…"

"Oh my god!" I hold my hands up in complete frustration, "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Well as it happens I am not now nor ever will be lesbian. I happen to like guys…_a lot _even! I was trying to make a point."

"Well then make it."

"I couldn't because you threw it that bit about me…you know what, whatever Malfoy."

"You know I am right. You do like me and that is why you don't want me going out with Lavender."

"Please, Malfoy. Like I said, I have standards. I believe that the guy you date reflects the person you are and I do not wish to be seen as a pompous, rude, foul, loathsome, evil, little, cockroach with a hidden agenda and a nose for evil. I wish to be seen with someone who is good enough for me."

"Wait, you're saying _I_ am not good enough for _you_?" Draco laughed a dry, inhumored laugh, "I am the pureblood and you are the mudblood. If anything, _I_ should be telling _you _that _you_ aren't good enough for _me_."

"Well Draco, considering we are both in mutual hatred for each other, I don't think we'll have to defend ourselves to each other. Date whoever you wish – heck, even Pansy. I don't care who you date, all I care of is the fact that I'm going to win this stupid little bet."

"Ha, Granger," Draco rolled his eyes, whatever tension between us instantly gone, "You wish."

"We'll see about that. Well, I have to go for my dates so I'll see you later then."

"Yes, later. And when you do, I plan to have three out of the way."

"_Three_?" I laugh, "Do you even know three girls?"

"Of course I do!"

"Sure."

"Drop dead, Granger."

"Not until you do," I grab my books off the table and go to find Harry and Ron.

For some reason, I had to get away from that room. There was so much tension and I couldn't explain it. Usually Draco and I had grave difficulty in getting along but this was different. We had never brought up dating each other and it was really weird.

But he obviously isn't good enough for me nor I for him so there's really no problem there, right?

I shake all thoughts of Draco Malfoy out of my head and go to find my dates.


End file.
